


Do you believe in love at first sight

by ElizabethReynolds978



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethReynolds978/pseuds/ElizabethReynolds978
Summary: my soft lesbian ocs





	1. Chapter 1

Alex groaned as she overheard her parents talk about moving. “Randy what about Alex she’s too fragile we can’t move this soon we just got here.” My mom said.

“Linda we have to stop the bullying and the only safe way for her is moving.” 

”For the SIXTH time! I find that irresponsible we are her parents we should be more involved in her problems than just saying ‘Let’s move and make her feel lonely with all these new kids.’”

“Linda! That’s not what I’m saying!”

I always new Randy cared about me but he just didn’t care enough like my dad. My dad died a few years ago and my mom has been trying to find someone that loves us enough to stay. So far Randy wasn’t the person. He’d come home after a day of work and lay on the couch trying to get my mom to get him a drink. When she wouldn’t he’d come to my room and drag me out to get him a drink. Then he’d lay on the couch and watch tv. My mom was trying to divorce him the only reason they were married was because it was an arranged marriage.

 

 

I had gotten up to go to the store for snacks. Then Out of nowhere I hear a cracking noise. I cringed and crept out of my room. Randy was on the ground twitching, moaning, and groaning in pain. He had dropped his beer on the floor beside him. It was pink and sticky. He’d been poisoned by someone I didn't or want to know. I pulled my phone out and contemplated calling 911. Instead I called my mom about it. “Randy was poisoned!” I exclaimed.

“I know, Love.” My mom spoke softly.

”D-D-did you do i-i-it?” I was scared.

”Oh goodness no.” She chuckled.

”Then how’d you know.” I said.

“You know Molly?” She inquired. I hummed softly in reply. Molly was my mom’s best friend. “Well she sent me a pic.”

”How’d she know about?” I was suprised Molly was able to even look at Randy since she was so squeamish.

”Well long story short, Randy called Molly complaining about the situation about your bullying problem. She said he asked her to come over so they can convince me about moving. Then he started choking on the call so she got here as soon as possible and didn’t call 911.” Molly was usually very level headed, so it surprised me that she hadn’t called 911.

”Should I call 911?” I still wasn’t sure.

”You don’t have to love. Oh and I’ll be home in less than 10 minutes see you in a bit. Love ya bye.” She said as she hung up. Deciding that the best option was to go to my room and wait for mom to get home I layed down in my bed. That whole situation had given me a headache. As I drifted into a dreamless sleep I heard my mom get home. Right before I was completely asleep I felt my mother kiss my forehead and I heard her whisper “Everything’s gonna be okay, trust me love.”

\- Ihope you enjoyed this bye bye, love Lara.

words: 539 <3-


	2. A/n

I’ve been meaning to update this but I’m busy I will update soon


End file.
